


Drugged tea

by menherariddle



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Date Rape, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menherariddle/pseuds/menherariddle
Summary: Trey just wanted to calm Riddle down, but seems to have a put too much of a certain drug in his tea.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Kudos: 26





	Drugged tea

**Author's Note:**

> treyrid noncon rights

Trey just wanted to calm riddle down, he didn't intend to completely knock him out. He didn't expect the drug he slipped into the redhead's tea to be quite so strong. 

He decided he should try to make Riddle a bit more comfortable while he sleeps, and removed his shoes and layed him on the bed. 

Riddle looked so cute when he was asleep. A strange curiosity took over Trey, he couldn't help himself.

He unbuttoned and unzipped the tiny dorm leader's pants, pulled them down, then slowly pulled down the underwear.

The sight made Trey gasp in excitement! The smaller boy's privates were cuter than he expected. His curiosity became stronger.

"I wonder if I can get you nice and hard like this."

Trey gently stroked the dorm leader's privates, which slowly became slightly erect.

"There we go. Good, good," Trey cooed in such a big brother-like tone as he got Riddle even harder. Riddle moaned softly from Trey's stroking.

Trey slid his free hand into his pants to work on his now hard member.

After a bit more stroking, Riddle came all over Trey's hand. He licked a bit of it off his hand. 'Sweet, like strawberries,' he thought.

He continued to stroke himself, enjoying the sight of the mess Riddle's climax made, and his cute sleeping face. He watched that sleeping face as he softly breathed in and out, the cuteness of it bringing him over the edge.

"Riddle… you're so cute" Trey moaned as he came all over Riddle's face.

Riddle's face covered in his seed was something he could never forget. It didn't take much staring at it for him to be hard again.

Then he got a small idea. He quickly ran to his room to grab his lube and bring it back to Riddle's room. He slathered his penis with it, then lubed up Riddle's butt as well as he could before gently thrusting into it.

His thrusts got quicker and harder. He tried hard to keep his moans quiet. He heard a few soft moans escape Riddle's lips.

Soon Riddle yet again climaxed, and Trey followed shortly after.

As he caught his breath again, Trey fondled Riddle's balls and realized he could still cum more, a lot more.

He gently licked along Riddle's shaft, before taking the whole member in his mouth. As he sucked he enjoyed the taste of Riddle's precum. 

Riddle came again with a moan from Trey's sucking, and he swallowed every last drop.

Riddle started to stir in his sleep more, and fearing he was close to waking up, Trey gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead before leaving.

As he left, he made a mental note to try this again if he gets away with it. He loved seeing how cute Riddle can be and it was a good way to relieve stress from his duties as the smaller boy's vice, and not to mention keeping him from offing the heads of all the students in the dorm for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> When I posted the google doc for preview when debating on whether or not to post this the title was "treyrid noncon rights" and someone said if I post it I should keep the title but I wanted this to have a proper title so I put it in notes.


End file.
